megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miłobrat Szalony
Miłobrat 'Szalony '(ur. 1449, zm. 1491) - król Polski i Czech od roku 1465. Łącząc fanatyzm z zamiłowaniem do wojaczki i nienawiścią do pogan wygrał dwie święte wojny z niewiernymi. Nieoficjalnie zwano go "Mieczem Świętym". Rządy króla Król Miłobrat wstąpił na tron w wieku zaledwie 16 lat; po śmierci ojca, Jacka, zmarłego w 1465 roku. Jako, że miał on niezwykle odmienny charakter od Ojca, zmienił on drastycznie politykę kraju. Miłobrat jako człowiek religijny zdecydował się wbrew woli swojego ojca nie atakować Litwy, ale spróbować jeszcze raz zawiązać z nią sojusz. Zerwał także przymierze ze słowiańską Rusią Nowogrodzką i wprowadził prawo de heretico comburendo, według którego za posiadanie lub kopiowanie tłumaczeń Biblii na języki inne niż łacina należy się spalenie na stosie. W 1466 r. król Polski postanowił wspomóc króla Litwy, Andrzeja II Gorczakowa. Mimo, że udało mu się wygrać w imię króla Andrzeja bitwę pod Kuldigą i Tartu, to jego pomoc przybyła zbyt późno i król Andrzej II został zdetronizowany i stracony. Nowy król, Borys II Witebski nie zerwał sojuszu z Polską. Zyskał też przychylność litewskiej szlachty, przekształcając Litwę z monarchii despotycznej na feudalną. Krucjata Halicka Jako, że król był bardzo religijny w 1468 roku wypowiedział on wojnę Rusi Kijowskiej o dawne ziemie Zakonu Szpitalników, która dziś jest nazywana ''Krucjatą Halicką. ''O losach tej wojny być może zaważył fakt, iż sojusznikom idącym na pomoc Rusi Kijowskiej, Biełozero i Bułgarii Nadwołżańskiej, którym Ruś Nowogrodzka, ani okoliczni chanowie nie zezwolili na przemarsz. W 1469 Wielki Książe Kijowski został pokonany i przystał na warunki pokoju zaproponowane przez Miłobrata. Po wojnie król zorganizował turniej rycerski, a Litwa w dowód wdzięczności za pomoc króla w wojnie zerwał sojusz z wrogiem Polski, Pomorzem. Czasy pokoju po krucjacie Po zakończeniu krucjaty król skupił się na budowaniu kościołów (m.in w Krakowie i Truso, które w 1471 roku przekazał mieszczanom). W maju 1471 wprowadził on kolejny etap reformy handlowej zapoczątkowanej przez jego ojca, a w tym samym roku wprowadził do użycia arkebuzy czyli ręczną broń palną wynalezioną przez Chińczyków w XII w. Były one w tamtym czasie powszechnie stosowane na polach bitew, zastępując tradycyjne łuki. Jako, że był on budowniczym armii, zdecydował się on na wypadek wojny rozbudowywać szeregi armii. By mógł rekrutować więcej wojsk zarządził on budowę koszar w Krakowie. W sierpniu 1472 coraz bardziej wzburzeni pogańscy Rusini zamieszkujący tereny zajęte przez Polaków w wojnie z Rusią Kijowską byli już niemal całkowicie przygotowani do powstania. Zaniepokojony tym faktem Miłobrat wysłał w tamte rejony swoją armię, a w październiku 1472 w wyniku niezadowolenia możnych, głównie pruskich kupców król zrzekł się sfabrykowanych przez Ojca roszczeń do ujścia rzeki Niemen. W tym samym roku stłumił on powstanie niezadowolonych rusinów we Lwowie. Wojna z Nowogrodem W październiku 1473 król otrzymał od Litewskich emisariuszy wezwanie do wojny z Rusią Nowogrodzką, której celem było wyzwolenie spod panowania Nowogrodzkiego prowincji Latgalia. Król na to wezwanie przystał i niedługo później wysłał w tereny objęte wojną armie składające się z wojsk lądowych i niewielkiej floty galer, by zatopić okręty przeciwnika i zająć ich porty. 25 września 1474 Litwini zajęli cel tej wojny, czyli Latgalie, a w sierpniu 1475 władze Nowogrodu przystały na warunki pokoju postawione przez zwycięską koalicję. Czasy pokoju po wojnie z Nowogrodem Jako, że Polska otrzymała bardzo wysoki trybut po wojnie z Nowogrodem, król zdecydował się wybudować kolejną fortecę. By całkowicie zabezpieczyć wschodnie granice kraju zlecił on jej budowę na ziemi Podlaskiej. W styczniu 1476 roku wybuchła wojna pomiędzy dwoma rywalami Polski: rosnącym w siłę Królestwem Niemiec a Pomorzem, która zakończyła się pod koniec stycznia 1479 zwycięstwem Niemiec, które podbiły strategicznie położoną dla Polski wyspę, Zelandię. W październiku 1476 roku król Miłobrat wprowadził kolejny etap reformy handlowej, który zapoczątkował faktyczną politykę handlu narodowego. W czerwcu 1476 roku Miłobrat by zwiększyć dochody z podatków zbudował świątynie w Warmii i Wrocławiu. Pod koniec 1477 król miał w planach atak na Nitrę, która od 1474 walczyła z Chanatem Węgier, lecz brakowało mu rezerw ludzkich, a także szeregi armii Polskiej po wojnie z Nowogrodem nie zostały jeszcze wtedy uzupełnione. Na początku 1478 roku do Polski dotarły informacje iż na włoskich polach bitew debiut miały odlewane z brązu działa. Broń ta według źródeł, które dotarły do króla pokazała swą efektywność i że "zapewne niedługo wejdzie ona do powszechnego użycia w innych krajach". Mówiły one także, że w tamtych czasach poprzez zapotrzebowanie na miedź, ceny tego surowca znacząco wzrosły. Były to dla Polski bardzo złe wieści, gdyż została ona trochę w tyle za innymi państwami, a także dlatego, iż Polska nie była wtedy producentem miedzi. W tamtym okresie rosła także rywalizacja pomiędzy Litwą, która była sojusznikiem Polski, a Szwecją. Obydwa te państwa nałożyły na siebie w maju 1478 roku embargo. W tym samym czasie do Polski dotarły złe wieści, gdyż na Papieża został wybrany rzymski kandydat Benedykt XIII, a nie kandydat wspierany przez Polskie władze. Miłobrat nie dał jednak za wygraną i nadal wspierał Polskiego kandydata. W wyniku obniżonej w tamtym czasie stabilności istniało ryzyko wybuchu buntu heretyków, więc król Miłobrat postanowił wysłać w rejony zagrożone buntem, a więc do Wizny i Lubusza dwie największe armie. Na początku 1479 w kręgach władzy pojawiła się koncepcja Republiki Szlacheckiej, gdzie spory wpływ na rządy mają warstwy arystokratycznej oligarchii. Jako, że w Polsce panowała władza despotyczna król nie był nawet takim rozwiązaniem zainteresowany, lecz był to kolejny etap rozwoju teorii państwowości, co umożliwiało królowi wprowadzenie zupełnie nowych reform. Jako kierunek rozwoju wybrał on budowę wielkiej armii, gdyż Polska była wtedy osamotniona w walce z poganami, a także to, że był on budowniczym armii, a także człowiekiem wojowniczym. Wprowadzenie tych reform powodowało to, iż część aparatu państwowego skupi się na sprawach wojskowych, takich jak szkolenie czy rekrutacja wojsk. Niedługo później król od razu wprowadził pierwszą reformę wielkiej armii, która wprowadzała tzw.pospolite ruszenie. W październiku 1479 szeregi armii zostały całkowicie uzupełnione, więc król skupił się na budowie rezerw ludzkich. Bunt chłopski na Wołyniu W kwietniu 1480 u Wołyńskiego wasala Polski wybuchł bunt. Niedługo później król wysłał tam 14 tysięczną armię, lecz okazało się, że pomoc Polaków nie była potrzebna, gdyż Wołynianie poradzili sobie sami zwyciężając w bitwie pod Wołyniem. Czasy pokoju po buncie na Wołyniu Jako, że w królewskim skarbcu było bardzo dużo pieniędzy, król postanowił je zainwestować. Postanowił zbudować dwa kolejne kościoły w Chełmnie i w Kaliszu, a także koszary w Tucholi, Sieradzu i Wrocławiu. W grudniu 1480 zawieszenie broni z Rusią Kijowską i jej sojusznikami trwające od 1470 roku zakończyło się. Kijów natychmiast wykorzystał ten fakt i nałożył na Polskę embargo. W lipcu 1481 roku król wprowadził kolejny element reformy handlowej, który zakładał wynajęcie zamorskich kupców, a także rozszerzenie prawa obywatelstwa na wysoko urodzonych obcokrajowców. Królestwo zyskało zarazem kolejny ród kupieckich. Na czele nowego rodu stał Władysław Beniowski, którego król wysłał do nowogrodzkiego węzła handlowego, by przesyłał stamtąd dobra prosto na Bałtyk. Niedługo później król miał szanse, by wprowadzić kolejny element reformy wielkiej armii, lecz postanowił się z tym wstrzymać, gdyż nie chciał zostawać za bardzo w tyle, jeśli chodzi o technologie, a także dlatego, że jak najszybciej chciał wprowadzić do użytku artylerię polową. Zauważono wtedy także pierwsze efekty wprowadzonego wcześniej elementu reformy wielkiej armii, gdyż rezerwy ludzkie znacząco wzrosły. Wtedy też zaczął on przygotowywać się do wojny z Tengryjską Nitrą, tak więc skierował swoje wojska na południe. 30 października 1481 zmarł jedyny następca do tronu, a więc brat Miłobrata, Stefan. Był to najprawdopodobniej nieszczęśliwy wypadek, podczas testu nowo wprowadzanej artylerii działo obok którego stał nagle eksplodowało. Pojawił się wtedy problem z następcą dla króla Miłobrata. Przygotowania do wojny z Nitrą W latach 1473-1481 dyplomaci z ramienia króla fabrykowali roszczenia do należących do Nitry prowincji Zemplen i Spisz. Jednak by jeszcze lepiej przygotować się do wojny zlecił dyplomatom sfabrykowanie roszczeń do prowincji Ersegujvar. Zrobił on to także dlatego, gdyż jest tam produkowana miedź potrzebna do produkcji artylerii polowej, która w tamtym okresie stawała się w Europie niezwykle popularna. W lutym 1483 do Polski dotarł bardzo ważny wynalazek tzw. ''przodek artyleryjski. ''Artyleria polowa była stosowana w Europie już od XIII wieku, jednak z racji ograniczonej mobilności miała ona bardzo ograniczone zastosowanie na polu bitwy. Król miał do wyboru dwa typy dział: hufnica, która była przodkiem późniejszych haubic, a także moździerze dużego kalibru odlewane z brązu, a więc największe działa tamtej epoki, które były na tyle masywne, że do ich przemieszczania trzeba było kilkudziesięciu wołów i ludzi. Jedyną różnicą między obydwoma tymi jednostkami był fakt, że hufnica wzmacniała morale macierzystej armii, a moździerze osłabiały morale przeciwnika. Tak więc z powodu preferowanego modelu wielkiej armii przez króla Miłobrata preferował on do użycia olbrzymie moździerze. Tak więc do każdej armii została dołączona jednostka artylerii polowej. 1 lipca 1483 po wielu miesiącach przygotowań Polska wypowiedziała wojnę Chanatowi Nitry, który w tamtym czasie nie posiadał ani jednego sojusznika. W związku z tym była ona bardzo łatwym łupem dla silnego w tamtym czasie Królestwa Polski. Wojna z Nitrą Jeszcze tego samego dnia w którym została wypowiedziana wojna, armie Polskie zostały skierowane do prowincji graniczących z Nitrą, a ok. 14 lipca po raz pierwszy starły się zbrojnie. Rok 1484 rozpoczął się dla króla wybornie, gdyż 1 stycznia 1484 roku urodził mu się syn, któremu dał na imię Krystyn. Przypuszcza się, że dał mu je na cześć jego przodka ze strony rodu Mazowieckich, pierwszego Króla z dynastii mazowieckich, Krystyna I Zdobywcy, lecz nie jest to do końca pewne. Rozwiało to więc kłopoty związane z następcą Miłobrata. 5 maja 1484 król ogłosił iż jego państwo jest "Przedmurzem Wiary Chrześcijańskiej", a papież nadał Miłobratowi tytuł "Obrońcy wiary".Polska dzięki temu zyskała więcej misjonarzy, morale armii wzrosło, armie były w stanie dłużej prowadzić wojny, poprawie uległ także prestiż, a także zwiększyły się wpływy króla w Rzymie. Jedynym minusem były jednak pewne trudności we wprowadzaniu innowacji i nowych technologii. 18 listopada 1484 armie Polskie zdobyły fortecę w Ersekujvar, ostatni bastion obrony Nitry. Tego samego dnia wojna została oficjalnie zakończona, a król Polski zażądał prowincji Spisz, Zemplen i Ersekujvar. Zażądał on także wypłacania co 10 lat wojennych reparacji, a także jednorazowego trybutu, a trzy dni później postanowienia pokoju zostały zrealizowane. Czasy pokoju po wojnie z Nitrą Niedługo po zakończeniu wojny zauważono, iż ziemie podbite przez Polskę podczas wojny z Nitrą zamieszkują Węgrzy o wyznaniu Tengryjskim, a także to, że sytuacja na tych ziemiach jest bardzo niestabilna. Król podjął więc decyzję, by jak najszybciej utworzyć tam lokalny aparat administracyjny, tak więc posłał on do Zemplinia i Spiszu królewskich urzędników. Król chciał także wysłać jednego z nich do Ersekujvar, lecz okazało się, że jest ich za mało, tak więc zamiast niego wysłał tam inkwizytora i misjonarzy. Jako, że podbite tereny zamieszkiwała ludność tengryjska udziału w rządzeniu tamtejszymi terenami oczekiwał kościół. Ponieważ król był bardzo pobożny, przystał on na żądania kleru i przekazał mu prowincję Ersekujvar. Dzięki temu relacje korony z klerem uległy poprawie. W styczniu 1485 udana polityka religijna korony przyniosła rezultaty, gdyż Polsce został nadany trzeci już kardynał, który urzędował w prowincji Truso. Były to bardzo dobre wieści dla Polski gdyż każdy z tych kardynałów miał wpływ na wybór kolejnego Papieża. We wrześniu 1485 zauważono, iż rośnie niezadowolenie Rusinów, którzy przygotowywali się do kolejnego (po Powstaniu Lwowskim w 1472) powstania. Król zdecydował więc, że zwiększy nakłady na armie i wyśle w rejony zagrożone powstaniem armie. W październiku 1485 do Polski dotarły informację o ataku Rusi Kijowskiej, rywala Polski, na osłabioną Złotą Ordę. W lutym 1486 z powodu chęci kontroli wschodniego pogranicza z innowiercami, niezwykle religijny król Miłobrat postanowił rozpoczął proces likwidacji autonomii Księstwa Wołyńskiego. Tak więc posłał on tam swojego dyplomatę by rozpoczął proces integracji tego wasala w obręb królestwa. W listopadzie 1486 król wprowadził kolejny etap budowy wielkiej armii. Na początku 1487 roku król wprowadził jeden z ostatnich elementów reformy handlowej zapoczątkowanej przez Jacka I. Powstanie halickie 6 marca 1487 w prowincji Halicz wybuchło powstanie niezadowolonych Rusinów. Jedyną bitwą stoczoną podczas tego powstania była bitwa pod Haliczem stoczona od 6 do 19 marca 1487 w której to armia Polska totalnie rozgromiła powstańców tłumiąc to powstanie w niespełna 3 tygodnie. Czasy pokoju po stłumieniu powstania w Haliczu Niedługo po stłumieniu powstania w Haliczu do Polski przybyli emisariusze z Chanatu Krymskiego z prośbą o zezwolenie na przemarsz ich wojsk, ponieważ walczą oni po stronie Chanatu Węgierskiego w wojnie z Sułtanatem Chorwacji, jednak król Miłobrat nie chciał wchodzić w żadne układy z innowiercami i na to nie zezwolił. W czerwcu 1487 do Polski dotarły wieści o zwycięstwie Rusi Kijowskiej nad Złotą Hordą. Ruś Kijowska w wyniku tej wojny uzyskała bardzo wiele terenów oraz dostęp do morza czarnego. Jako, że tengryjskie państwa zostały w tamtym czasie osłabione, król przewidywał, iż następnym przeciwnikiem religijnym mogą stać się muzułmanie. Powstanie spiskie Niemal rok od wybuchu powstania halickiego (6 III 1487) na terenie Polski wybuchło kolejne powstanie, tym razem na nowo podbitych terenach Nitry. Pierwsza, a zarazem jedyna bitwa w ramach powstania rozegrała się 5 III 1488 roku w Spiszu pomiędzy 14 tysięcznymi wojskami powstańców, a 16 tysięczną (zasiloną w późniejszym czasie o dodatkowe 16 tysięcy żołnierzy), dzięki czemu bunt został niedługo później stłumiony. Nie oznaczało to jednak koniec problemu z Węgrami, gdyż sprzeciwiając się brutalności Polaków zaczęli się w tamtym rejonie organizować tengryjscy fanatycy. Czasy pokoju po powstaniu w Spiszu W marcu 1490 król wprowadził kolejny element reformy wielkiej armii. W kwietniu 1490 w królestwie zaczęły się szerzyć plotki, iż babka obecnego króla była jedynie córką pomniejszego chłopa z okolic Krakowa. Okazało się to prawdą, gdyż babka króla, czyli królowa Elżbieta, żona Mirosława I, pierwszego króla z dynastii Lubomelskich, faktycznie była córką chłopa jednak król, jako człowiek dumny zaprzeczył tym plotkom. Śmierć 10 czerwca 1491 roku w wieku 50 lat zmarł w wyniku choroby. Po jego śmierci z powodu małoletności, syna, Krystyna, rządy w Polsce przejęła rada regencyjna. Małżeństwo i potomstwo Miłobrat żonaty był z córką obalonego króla Litwy Andrzeja II. Relacje między małżonkami nie były dobre, a to z powodu sprzymierzenia się Miłobrata z nowym królem Litwy Borysem, który obalił ojca Małgorzaty oraz go stracił na śmierć. Przez prawie osiemnaście lat para królewska nie doczekała się potomstwa. Zmieniło się to dopiero po śmierci królewicza Stefana. Ich dziećmi byli: *Krystyn II (ur. 1484, zm. 1521), król Polski i Czech w latach 1491 - 1521. *Anna (ur. 1486 zm. po 1521) - żona Fryderyka Karolinga, króla Bawarii Ciekawostki * Po jego śmierci wielu artystów podejmowało się trudu namalowania go, lecz nikt nie czuł się na tyle godny tego, by namalować jego postać bez elementów, które by zasłaniały jego twarz. Kategoria:Lubomelscy Kategoria:Polacy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Portrety Kategoria:Władcy Polski Kategoria:Postacie według narodowości Kategoria:Władcy Czech Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski